Crystal Summers (Earth-102)
'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Summoner 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'First Adventure' Crystal wears an ensemble similar to, but widely varied from, those worn by Yevonites: a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves complete the outfit. Crystal has shoulder-length brunette hair. Through both her adventures she wears a small, blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead. She wears a silver pendant. Crystal has heterochromia: her left eye is blue, while the right is green to represent her half-Al Bhed heritage, though without the characteristic spiral. 'Second Adventure' Two years after her first adventure, Crystal has undergone a transformation with a new revealing dress style and more adventurous personality. Crystal retains her beaded earring and silver pendant, but her hair is now cropped shorter, with a red braid stretching down to her ankles. Crystal's attire changes for each of the dresspheres, with details that distinguish her from Clarice and Sharpay. Crystal's default appearance is the Gunner dressphere, an outfit given to her by Clarice in Eternal Calm. She dons a modified halter-neck top with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes across the chest and a pink hood. She wears yellow armbands over her biceps, a black bracelet on her left wrist, and denim boyshorts. She carries a pouch on her left hip over an ankle-length blue and white sash and wears laced knee-high boots. Wearing the Gunner dressphere in combat, she wields her signature Tiny Bee pistols. 'Personality' Crystal is a kind-hearted, loyal, honest, and polite humanitarian who strives to see the best in others and has a strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty. She is naive, always believing the best of people, and often places the needs of others above her own. Like most summoners, Crystal is a devout follower of Yevon's teachings. She hides her feelings of fear and sadness while encouraging her friends to express themselves in her place. She is willing to carry others' burdens and sacrifice everything she has to destroy Sin, giving up chances for her own happiness if it means helping others. Her interactions with Zac make her question Yevon's teachings, and she becomes more direct and open. When her faith in Yevon is shaken, Crystal must find her own path in life and pursue her goals without the backing of faith. Freed from her responsibilities as a summoner, Crystal has a new lease on life. Though still unflinchingly polite, soft-spoken, and driven, she is now athletic, more worldly-wise, outspoken, and playful. Crystal has developed a go-getter attitude, willing to jump headfirst into danger and take serious action if need be, while also considering to resolve issues without using violence. She has learned to think and desire for herself, and no longer lets herself be used by anyone. During her time with the Gullwings, Clarice serves as a role model for Crystal, as she mimics some of Clarice's eccentric behaviors and uses some of her expressions. Crystal has also gotten in touch with her Al Bhed heritage, learning the language and occasionally using it. Though Crystal's friends tease her for always getting herself dragged into trouble and being a pushover as she cannot refuse a call for help, she can be stern and even intimidating if angered. Crystal has developed a distaste for sacrifice in the name of victory, a trait Zac instilled in her. A number of changes in her personality have her resembling Zac, in both her looks, attitude, and combat style in certain dresspheres. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Gullwings Members Category:Dating Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-102 Characters Category:Twins